This invention relates in general to sharpening devices and more particularly to a sharpening device for sharpening broadhead arrows.
It is highly desirable in archery hunting to provide the broadhead arrows with razor sharp edges. As will be discussed herein below, these sharp qualities will allow for effective penetration of the game so as to decrease the probability of merely wounding the game. Various devices have been used heretofore for the purpose of sharpening the edges of broadhead arrows; however these do not have the ability to produce the unique sharp edges of the present device and do not lend themselves to the ease of use of that of the present design.
An example of the prior art arrowhead sharpening device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,334, issued to Bernard J. Sinclair, on Mar. 19, 1974. This device using a flat file is capable of sharpening only one double edge at a time, whereas the device of the present invention sharpens both bevels of a single edge at one time. Another exampe of a single bevel sharpening device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,455, issued on Mar. 14, 1978, to John F. Brody. Other example of sharpening devices in the prior art are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,197, issued on Mar. 22, 1927, to L. M. Keezer, et. al., however this device likewise uses files with flat surfaces having intersecting planes unlike the device of the present invention which is comprised of cylindrical file members; further example is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 578,440, issued to E. Beaudin, on Mar. 9, 1897. This device shows concave filing surfaces in juxtaposition, which are held firmly in place by setscrews and have limited movement with respect to presenting fresh cutting surfaces, unlike the device of the present invention, which provides for cylindrical cutting members which can be rotated to provide fresh cutting surfaces so as to maximize the sharpening capabilities of the device.